vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Eggman
I am the Eggman, I got the Master Plan! Doctor Ivo Robotnik, better known as '''Doctor Eggman', is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion and Co-Op Champion, having won the latter as part of The Practice with his tag team partner Dr. Wily. In the Sonic The Hedgehog ''franchise Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (originally known simply as Eggman in Japan and Dr. Robotnik everywhere else) is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. A hater of anything living (particularly if they're animals, furries moreso, and ''especially hedgehogs), Eggman is always out to conquer the world with his robots, some of them even being animals kept captive in both mind and body while inside a machine! While Sonic and friends constantly thwart his schemes, he's always got cooking up new plans for the Blue Blur to get a load of. In VGCW 'Season 0: Pre-Archive' Dr. Eggman's recorded stream debut was on the 2012-11-19 show, and his presence was immediately made known as he would win the Royal Rumble and also become the VGCW Champion that night! Later that night, Eggman successfully retained the title in a Triple Threat Match against Jontron and Ezio. Dr. Eggman is currently the only VGCW champion to successfuly retain a title in a Triple Threat Match. His reign was short-lived, however, and Ganondorf captured the title one day later. 'Season 1: The Doctors Unite.' In order to find a new division to conquer, Eggman sought the help of Dr. Wily to capture Co-Op gold as The Practice. They didn't mesh off the bat, however, losing in the first round of the 2012-11-22 tournament to decide the first Co-Op Champions. Despite the loss, they were given consideration for their overall performance in the company. With that, The Practice defeated GameCenter FU to become the Co-Op Champs, and Eggman became the third VGCW competitor to have held the VGCW and Co-Op belts! Robotnik's still shown himself to be quite relevant even without Dr. Wily. He had a one-night feud with Gabe Newell, being defeated in a Hell in a Cell match but eliminating him in the Royal Rumble later that night. Notably, he suffered a severe stroke and it was apparent that his eggs were scrambled on the 2012-12-09 show in a 6-man tag match, as he stood completely dazed on his team's corner for nearly 10 minutes as the battle raged on, only to finally recover with a slight bump to put him back together again. He'd yet to lose sight of his primary goal, as he stood as the #1 contender to the HIAS Title after his second Royal Rumble victory on 2013-01-01. Would the Master Plan come to fruition? 'Season 2: So Close, Yet So Far.' ...No it wouldn't. Thanks to his tag team partner, Eggman ended up losing the Tag Team title to Raw Power before he could even fight Raphael, and when the time came the turtle fought with the same fury that he showed in his fight with Snake. In the end, Eggman's plan was not as complete as he thought. But Eggman is nothing if not persistant, and persistence is precisely what brought down Ganondorf, so only time would tell where the Master Plan went next. Despite the setbacks he faced, Eggman remained focused on the title. He took part in a 16-man King of the Ring where he faced tough opposition; his first match was against a very angry Simon Belmont, and it only got harder from there. JonTron and Ganondorf were next, both of whom revealed themselves to have stolen Gabe Newell's famed Wallet Squeeze just before fighting the doctor. After denying the Dark Lord a second chance at glory he faced Solid Snake in the finals, and won. That day, Eggman not only became the #1 contender but also made history as the first person in VGCW history to be World Champion, Co-op Champion, King of the Ring and win a Royal Rumble (not all at the same time, of course), making him the most decorated wrestler in the league. ...he still lost to Raphael again the next show via count out after Raph speared him through the barricade. 'Season 3: A New Master Plan.' Eggman was one of the sixteen voted to take part in The Great Tournament. While he mocked his partner Dr.Wily about what would happen if he lost to the good lawyer or a potential matchup against Vegeta , Eggman didn't have any sort of plan in his 1st round match against the Nerd, losing after receiving the devastating F-Bomb. Ironically, it was Eggman, not Wily, who ended up facing Vegeta. The Saiyan was still looking to get a second singles win to cement his BADMAN status, and nobody wanted to be the person to give it to him. Eggman decided to put the Master Plan on hold for a moment and focus on his current objective: beating Vegeta. With a bit of effort, the doctor used his genius IQ to break through the confidence Vegeta got from his past victories, and the Prince of Jobbers gradually began to emerge once more. With Vegeta now doubting his ability to win, Eggman just needed to finish off his opponent, and that he did. Victorious, Eggman went back to his home base and began working on a new Master Plan. His relationship with Dr. Wily had gone sour, his fight to defeat Raphael was hijacked by a primitive brute, and his chances at VGCW domination foiled by a nerd, Eggman needed to start from scratch. Crushing the BADMAN was a good starting point, but it alone wasn't enough. We shall see what Eggman has in store. 'Season 4: Regaining Lost Ground.' Despite their poor relationship, the combined brainpower of The Practice proved to still be a force to be reckoned with when Wario attempted to steal Eggman's blueprints for Metal Sonic. Realizing the fat Wario Bro was the wildcard of their team, the doctors opted to focus their efforts on weakening him. Eggman and Wily drove Wario through the crowd barrier, then repeatedly smashed his face into a turnbuckle. The strategy worked like a charm and the team at last picked itself up out of its slump. In Season 4, Eggman made his first appearance in a 30-Man Rumble. Entering at #23, he showed his usual resilience by eliminating four men on his way to being a part of the final three. Unfortunately, his two opponents both came in after him, and knowing his reputation, opted to focus on eliminating him before fighting each other. Later he was approached by Geno, looking for people to help him fight The Drac Pack. Being a leader and not a follower, Eggman declined, but was surprisingly polite to the wooden doll. He even offered a suggestion as to who he should look to recruit. The next night, he and Dr. Wily teamed up against Barret Wallace, the runner-up to the previous Royal Rumble. Barret gave the two doctors quite a bit of pain, but the team eventually prevailed. Whether or not this is a part of the Master Plan is anyone's guess. Things did not go so well the rest of the season for Eggman as Arino cracked him open in the May 11th vacant VGCW Title Tournament's first round and Donkey Kong showed the doctor on the Season 4 finale that even non-hedgehog animals can beat him up. The Master Plan needed some fine tuning, but hope arrived when Nappa blurted out that he was going after the Dragon Balls for some unknown purpose. Now Eggman and his partner had their chance to build the Skull Egg Empire at long last, especially since their rivals were long gone from VGCW. Would this be THE Master Plan? 'Season 5: The Skull Egg Empire.' The newest plot by Eggman and Wily started on 2013-07-11, as the duo ambushed Nappa in an attempt to steal his Dragon Radars. It worked, but Adam Jensen had stolen one of the Radars in the confusion, causing the two mad doctors to argue. Wario Ware Inc. attacked Eggman the next broadcast, but all that did was break the Radar Waluigi'd grabbed, which caused Wily to be targeted. The two did eventually find a Dragon Ball..in Segata Sanshiro's hands. After Wily "egged" Segata on, Eggman was easily scrambled by the Casual Champion. Eggman then tried an old trick of his: Tricking Knuckles into doing his dirty work. After "informing" Knuckles that if the Dragon Balls were gathered, an evil dragon'd be summoned..which ate Master Emeralds, Knuckles was gulled by Eggman again. Unfortunately, Eggman's old nemesis, Sonic returned that very same night and convinced Knuckles after series of hardship. Eggman would then lose all of his Dragon Balls to Safety Valve. At the End Game 5, Eggman was one of wrestler who fought against Kefka. Using his Masterplan, he was the one who suggested Nappa to revive Vegeta, which he did and saved the VGCW universe. 'Season 6: The Plan Falls to Pieces.' Eggman had come so close to finally taking over the planet, but with the Dragonballs gone, he would have to start from scratch and do it the old fashioned way. Through wrestling. He started the season with a strong showing against the fellow villainous team, Shadaloo, but in the end, Wily was pinned by a Tiger Uppercut. Eggman was undeterred, and looked for a win against Luigi to raise his spirits, but the plumber was ready for a battle, and scrambled the Eggman with style. He then faced Charles Barkley, with both former champions on a losing streak and looking for a win, but despite Eggman making far more of an effort than he did against Luigi, it would be the baller who would come out on top. Wily and Eggman then faced off against Safety Valve, but the doctors struggled throughout, and their expert survival skills didn't save them from ending Eggman's season without a single victory. Season 7: The Masterplan Remade. After a poor season, Eggman and Wily faced off against The Mystical Ninjas and a debuting Ebisumaru. Both teams set out to make a statement, and though the new teams twerks and techniques were deadly, The Practice would score the victory after landing both their finishers at the same time after a nail-biting match. They took their newfound momentum into a fight against The Dragons. The cocky upstarts might have been desperate for a win, but they were no match for The Practice's experience, and Eggman ended the match with the DDT6. These two strong wins were enough to give them a Contenders shot at the champions Gamecenter FU, but in this battle between nerds, it was the reigning champs who took the win, and The Practice lost their shot at the belts. Eggman went back to singles for a quick spell in a tables match against Segata Sanshiro and Ezio Auditore. Despite his egg being cracked, he stood strong, and finally was able to break the finger breaking Segata through the table in the corner, earning him his first win without Wily to back him up in over a year. He then fought against the recently teamed up P.R.A.T.S, composed of The Dragons and Dan Hibiki. The Practice brought out their own secret weapon in Airman, leaving the audience with little hope for the Dancing Dragons. In the end, despite a strong showing, the P.R.A.T.S. could not defeat Airman and he scored the pin on Dan. After this, The Practice took part in a Co-op Contenders Tournament to decide who would face the champions, Shadaloo. The Practice faced Sonic & Knuckles in the first round, and seeing his arch-enemy in the ring with him sent Eggman into a frenzy, and clobbered the pesky hedgehog and his goofy echidna friend practically by himself. They faced The Saiyans in the next round, but came up short compared to the alien duo. Season 8: The Robot Masters. The season started unassumingly for Eggman, who faced off against Segata Sanshiro and Dan Hibiki in a tables match at the start of the season, which was won by Segata. This was only the start of what would be a very busy season for The Practice. Next week, after Protoman had defeated Sonic in a fight, a strange robot version of Knuckles appeared and attacked Protoman. Suspicions fell on the resident robotic experts in VGCW, but no evidence was clear yet. Next week, Mr Satan decided it was time for him to retire, but before he could, Eggman and Wily came to the ring and suggested he could work with them. When he refused, they decided he had no choice in the matter, and attacked the Hero of Earth in the ring. But Dan Hibiki came out and saved the battered hero, facing The Practice in one last reunion of Raw Power. Dan was very much the man in this fight, and took down both The Practice with the Pratitude Adjustment. But what on Earth were the Doctors interested in taking Mr Satan for? Next week, a new robot appeared, this time in the form of Zangief, to face Octodad. The poor normal father had no idea what to do, since his flexible submissions didn't seem to work on a man made of metal, and Mecha Zangief defeated the glubbing man, and attacked him after the fight, to the applause of an appearing Dr Eggman and Dr Wily, with the Robotic Knuckles at their side. The Practice had created a machine to turn wrestlers into robots, and they were looking to expand their army. The machine had limited uses, so they decided not to convert Octodad, and set their sights on Dan for ruining their attempt to capture Mr Satan. After a victory against WarioWare Inc, they leapt into action. When The Dragons lost to the team of Mecha Zangief and Brass Knuckles, they were attacked in the ring, so Dan ran out to save them, only to be attacked from behind by the newly created Little Mech, made from the body of Little Mac. This allowed the Doctors to capture Dan, and he was created into the new form of Dandroid. Protoman tried to get answers from The Practice, and when Nappa vanished as well, The Practice were completely open that they had captured him. Protoman challenged one of the robots, and he faced Dandroid at the Elimination Chamber PPV, but was defeated. Dan was saved, however, when Gray Fox helped Protoman stop the robotic sensei after the fight. The Practice continued to add more robots to their army, including Nappa, Wario and Arino. No wrestler could stop them. It seemed impossible for them to be defeated. Eggman and Wily continued to work towards one particular person who they wanted to capture, and during their reign of terror, the Robot Masters only ever suffered a single loss in a regular match to M.Bison. Eggman himself wrestled very little, thought he did have a very close fight with Waluigi that ended with the Italian Stallion taking the win. At Endgame 8, Gabe Newell decided to tell Protoman to stop bothering with The Practice, and took matters into his own hands. Wily and Eggman attempted to use their full army to capture and robotise Gabe, but M.Bison and Dracula held them off while Gabe defeated Mecha Arino. However, he took too long to do so, and the robot army appeared when Arino was defeated. Arino, however, used a strange power to absorb the abilities of all the other robots, becoming Super Mecha Arino. He defeated Gabe Newell, but before he could kill him, a dark power within Gabe was unleashed due to his fear of death, and Nightmare Gabe was born. With all the robots gone and the Nightmare on the loose, one again, The Practice had failed in their attempts to conquer the globe. In this case, they were almost TOO successful in causing mayhem. Season 9: The Streak is Over. After such a busy season, The Practice felt it was better to lay low for a while, and didn't appear for quite some time. When they did, they re-emerged to defeat Barret & Flint, to the crowds surprise. Eggman himself returned to singles in his next match against the debuting Toad. The strange little creature led to many strange occurrences as the live stream messed up with him just being there, and in the end, to the shock of everyone, Eggman scored his first singles win in over two years by defeating Toad. The two then fought The Bullies, but their intellect was no match for the bullies brute strength and they lost the match. Eggman was booked in a triple threat to decide the next Co-op Championship Contender, with the match winner going on with their partner to face PK Chu. In the end, Captain Falcon took the Eggman down, but still lost the match. Season 10: The Doctors are in. The Practice started their season with a long and intense fight with their rivals, Sonic & Knuckles. Both teams fought hard, but it was the good Doctors who would capitalise and claim the victory. This win was enough to secure a place in the Co-op Championship Contenders Tournament. The Practice fought like never before. They defeated the debuting Shadow Blitz due to Wily's dirty schemes, they took down the rising stars, Toejam and Earl in a long and bloody fight, leaving all four wrestlers with barely anything left. This took the team to the finals, where they faced off against The Dragons. In another close and brutal match, the Doctor's were just unable to hold on and ended up falling just short of the contendership. Eggman returned to the singles scene next week against Ezio Auditore. Though Ezio started the fight with the upper hand, the #MASTERPLAN was in full effect, and through careful techniques and skilled reversals, Eggman took the fight back and secured another singles victory. His impressive performances recently gave him a place in the fourway Ladder match to decide the Casual Champion. In the end, his focus on Flint meant he wasn't watching as Kefka got away with the victory. The Practice as a team, however, seemed stronger than ever before. After dominating the Birds of Prey, they earned a match to decide the next Co-op Contender against none other than their rivals once again, Sonic & Knuckles. Once again, the heroes showed heart, but once again, the Mad Doctors scored the victory and went on to face their other rivals, The Dragons, at Endgame X. The Tornado tag match was a close brawl, with action inside and outside the ring. The Practice struggled against the champions, but like in the tournament, they came up short against the bro-op skills of The Dragons and lost. Season 11: The Doctor is out. The mysterious entity The GameShark started to manipulate fragments of VGCW itself. Dr. Wily was glitched into new clothes, while Dr. Eggman was glitched into Dr. Robotnik. It is unknown what this means for the doctor we once new. Miscelleanous Facts While many other wrestlers have gone through multiple moveset changes, Dr. Eggman had the default moveset for quite a while. The notorious DDT6 is the default finisher for Create-A-Wrestler. Non-Royal Rumble Record Please note, these are records for both Dr. Eggman and his current form: Dr. Robotnik Gallery Ivo Eggman Robotnik.png|Robotnik in his classic attire in his title match against Mr. Satan. Eggmanwhiff.gif|This is not masterplan Foolisheggman.gif|This is also not masterplan Masterplan in motion.gif|UNLEASH THE MASTERPLAN AN EGG WILL NEVER LEARN TO FLY.gif C5Jdw.gif MasterPlanWinsKing.png|Eggman's victory in King of the Ring Eggman Goin To WrestleMania.png|Eggman's second Rumble Victory eggstache.gif eggmanforgenderequaliwmbe1.png|Dr Eggman, long time supporter of women's rights and the WVGCW 00084529.0002.jpg|WHATCHO GONNA DOOOOOO, WHEN EGGMAN USES HIS MASTER PLAN ON '''YOOOOOU'????'' BloodyEggman.png|Eggman after his Tables Match.